


Stop the world (I wanna get off with you)

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol





	Stop the world (I wanna get off with you)

Scott knocked six times, as they'd agreed upon, and entered the room no. 116 as quietly as possible, still checking whether the hotel corridor is empty so no-one can see him sneaking in a room that's not his.

He closed the door behind himself and made his way forwards, right into the main bedroom. Daniel was there, still in his full travel suit, unpacking from his bag that was thrown on the floor. Scott's heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw the younger boy; it's become its usual reaction when Dan was near. James had airpods in his ears so he probably couldn't hear the knocking Scott's footsteps. 

The Scotsman decided to use the opportunity - and just stand there and admire the view. Daniel looked heavenly. There was always a certain feeling of tenderness and fragility around him, and Scott wasn't really sure whether it was real or he just imagined it to have yet another reason to worry about the boy. His fluffy hair, fair complexion and gentle, flowing movements felt like a dream passing in front of Scott's eyes - and when he noticed Dan's lips moving, possibly in sync with the music and lyrics coming from his airpods, all he could do was just exhale shakily, afraid that this moment is just a fleeting vision that will be gone within split seconds. He just wanted the world to stop - put everything on hold and just let his whole body soak in this moment of private happiness, seeing Dan in such an innocent, relaxed way. He wanted to treasure this moment and remember the sight, plant it in his brain and later, revisit it in dreams, if possible. He didn't need Dan to turn around, notice him and talk to him - he would happily spend the rest of his day, and possibly even life, just watching him do the most basic things like unpacking his laptop and toilet bag.

Was it possible to love so much? _To love_ \- from a respectful distance, right on the edge of sanity - just love and admire and feel one's heart melting from simply watching the loved one?

Suddenly, Dan turned around, with some clothes in his hands, and he almost dropped it in shock when he spotted Scott standing in the doorway.

"Shit - "

It sounded horrifying yet hilarious coming from someone like Dan, and Scott couldn't help but smile at the momentarily terrified expression on Daniel's face. 

"I didn't hear you come in - " Dan promptly took the airpods off and put all the stuff back in his travel bag. 

"That's okay," Scott finally fully entered the room, leaving his comfortable place by the door. "You just looked - " _What? Amazing? Beautiful? Breathtaking? How can a guy look while unpacking his bag? _

McTominay just shook his head to show there were no proper words that would do justice to what he's seen.

"It's good that I got my own room," Dan said, looking at Scott with a challenging gaze. 

Oh God, it was more than _good_. It was perfect. It was almost as if someone from the hotel_ knew_ \- just how _convenien_t a single room would be now. 

"Good for _us_," Scott nodded, making his way closer, taking as small steps as possible - he loved the tingling feeling in his belly that grew more urgent with every inch he moved towards Dan. 

"Good for _me_," Daniel laughed. Scott, standing now right next to him, looked so tall in comparison, that he had to actually look up in his eyes. "At least I won't have to listen to someone's snoring."

"_Now_ you complain - "

The tension wasn't bearable anymore. Scott wasn't sure whether this would pass as foreplay, God, he wasn't sure about_ anything_ in this stage of his life. His former beliefs and ideas about his own future were shaken as soon as Daniel first entered the dressing room, and since then, all he could do was to curse and bless Solskjaer for bringing the Welshman in the squad because his whole world turned upside down. He was, in fact, leading a boring, professional life before Dan. He was very young and very responsible, not like some of the other lads, and he never had much time for anything else than training and matches. 

He's never even had a proper girlfriend - there was never really time for that. He had one or two girls dating him, well, if that was really the right name for it, but they never got to anything really important. It was just a lot of clumsy touching and heavy breathing and it always seemed to end embarrassingly too soon. It wasn't his fault. He just wasn't really used to having anyone else's hands all over him. 

He didn't really care back then - he just wanted to have something to brag about to his pals. _Oh, Kate, yeah, she's great, I've been with her after the party, you know_ \- everyone would be jealous of him. But it didn't really matter. Those girls didn't really matter - and Scott knew very well that for them, this was a way of experimenting as well, and it wasn't serious, they just wanted to look more adult in front of their own friends as well - - - but now it was _Dan_. And Dan _mattered_. He looked so small, so fragile, so unbelievably young when he was standing next to him, looking up in his eyes, like a curious child or just a person who doesn't know much about the world and just learns as he goes - but he wasn't really, he wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be, and Scott got to know it through the constant teasing and flirting he had to endure while on the plane and on the bus.

Dan was unbelievable. He was so..._boyish_?...yet seductive, his eyes were staring in Scott's, inviting him closer, while his tongue was quicker, and he could use the sarcastic wit just to make the look of his hazel eyes more inviting and irresistible. Sometimes his remarks would stab sharp, but _not really_, just enough to inspire Scott to a great comeback. He loved their playful exchanges. It was very different from anything he used to know before. 

"Are you almost done with the unpacking?" Scott asked, knowing it's a stupid question since he could see that Dan's bag was still half full, but he just had to keep the conversation going.

"Not really."

"You should change into something more comfortable."

"What do you suggest?" Dan asked, defiant. It was a tricky question since Scott absolutely adored seeing Dan in the travel suit; he thought the black color really suited him, and with the blazer and shirt collar he looked like a prominent Eton college student - or something of that kind. Scott's mind and imagination always seemed to work strangely when affected by Daniel being close.

"You can start by taking off the blazer."

Dan didn't even blink; he appeared to be hypnotizing Scott with his gaze. "Like this?" Without breaking the eye-contact, he started taking the jacket off, slowly letting it slide off his shoulders and then fighting with the sleeves. Every second (and every slight flutter of Daniel's eyelashes) caused Scott's heart to drop a little. When he thought of watching Daniel for the rest of the day, he really meant it, but now, watching was not sufficient any longer; it only grew more and more painful with every second, _watching_ and not_ touching and feeling_ the material of the shirt or the softness of Dan's hair.

He would bet Dan's hair smells of shampoo and grass and -

_God, he really needed to find that out_.

He lifted his hands, ready to run his fingers through the wild curls of Dan's hair but Daniel stopped him. His hazel eyes seemed even wider than before.

"Have you locked the door?" he whispered, dropping his jacket on the floor without even looking at it.

"No," Scott exhaled, feeling the effect of Dan's question (so innocent yet promising) send shivers down his spine.

"You should."

It physically hurt to listen to Dan and then do as he wished - turn around and walk back to the front door of the room, leave Dan's personal space and endure the draining walk back just to lock the door - but when he returned back to the bedroom, feeling his heart pounding in his chest like crazy, Dan was just fighting with the last button on his shirt.

"_Oh fuck_ \- "

Daniel looked at him, surprised by such a blatant reaction, and Scott couldn't even collect his thoughts to feel embarrassed about having this kind of response to seeing Dan with his shirt unbuttoned. Now there was nothing stopping him from rushing straight towards Daniel, grabbing him by shoulders and finally, oh God, finally kissing him in the most desperate manner, reaching for the back of his head, pushing him back towards the wall for some support, using his other hand to slide under the already opened shirt and feel the warmth of his body, his abs - 

"_Dan_," he mumbled against Dan's lips because there was nothing else on his mind now, just the simplest name of them all, just those three letters forming the most beautiful sound for him now. "_Dan_ \- "

Their teeth collided and the kiss left them both gasping for air when Scott finally pulled away, moving his hands on the sides of Daniel's face, holding him like that while trying to say something that would capture how he feels about the younger boy. He wasn't given much time for that because Dan's hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer again, bringing not only their faces but whole bodies together, and that left Scott with even less air in his lungs; he moaned at the first fleeting touch and pulled Dan's hair a little while trying _not to_ groan again and reveal just how_ desperately_ he's been wanting this. 

Dan was a tease, but thankfully for Scott, he was also very small and easily movable, to say the least. It was no hard work for Scott to make him move just where he wanted him and get him away from the wall, closer to the bed - without even breaking the kiss. "Come on," he whispered without knowing why or for what he's saying that. "Come on." He pushed Dan onto the edge of the bed gently, making him sit down there, next to his travel bag. He himself crouched down next to the bed, right in between Dan's legs, while holding firmly onto his thighs. Watching Daniel's chest rising and falling rapidly assured him it's all good, and he looked in Dan's eyes again for the complete affirmation. James' eyes looked darker with passion now, and his cheeks were flushed.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, _no_ \- he _begged_, and then watched Dan slowly nod, probably lost for words himself. Scott got his knees on the ground, knowing it would probably be more comfortable later, with more balance, and then he slid his hands up Dan's thighs, closer to the belt.

"_Come on_," Daniel echoed his own plea, helping him get the belt and fly undone with his own shaking fingers. Then he rolled the pants down to his knees, not bothering to get them fully off because - who the hell would care? - and Scott was already too busy with his underwear. "_I_ \- " he stuttered, touching Scott's hands urgently before he could try to take even his white boxers off. "_Just_ \- "

Scott smiled, not wanting to make Dan feel embarrassed. He got his hand under the thin cloth of the underwear and Dan moaned, throwing his head back. It was a bit too much for Scott, and he had to bite his lip to keep his emotions under control. 

"_Just do it like this_ \- " Dan choked out.

"Clothes on?" Scott was barely even breathing. His fingers wrapped around Dan's hardness and the fact that he actually didn't get to see him fully naked, just touch him and guess from the shape and state of his underwear what's going on underneath, was driving him insane in the best way possible. He was surprised they were taking it this slow anyway. After weeks of just kissing chastely, this was indeed a step forward. "You'll ruin them."

"_Oh, it will be quick_."

Scott's mind was refusing to believe that what his hand is working on could somehow be part of this pure, innocent boy sitting on the edge of his bed, but whenever he just changed the rhythm or pace slightly, Dan let out the most subtle and quiet moan and Scott's pants felt just a bit tighter. 

"Scotty - " Dan's hoarse voice sounded urgent and McTominay was ready to listen to anything he could possibly want and say. "Spit in your hand - "

_Shit. He was really clueless, wasn't he? Of course, he knew it would feel better but he somehow forgot and - _

"You've never done this to anyone, have you?"

"No." Scott's own voice sounded small and frightened as if that was something to be ashamed of.

"_Good. That's good_."

It didn't only feel better for him, judging from Dan's responsivity and vocality, it felt better for his body as well. And it wasn't only his body, getting tenser and aroused with every stroke; even Dan himself voluntarily began to trust up and move his hips, meeting Scott's hand with eagerness and soft whimpers escaping his mouth.

Scott thought of the walls - _how thin are they? who lives next door? how loud is Dan actually?_ The pounding of his heart was deafening him and he still could hear Dan's moans, _how bad was that_? He decided to not risk anything and with his free, unoccupied hand, he pulled Dan's head closer so they could lock lips once again, this time for a much shorter time because their joined gasping for air was more desperate than before, and then, as if to silence Daniel with his own voice, he kissed his heated, burning cheek, once, twice, before he got to his head and started whispering the only thing that came to him - the simplest and most beautiful of them all, the familiar three letters forming his favorite word: "_Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan_ \- "

His hair really smelled like shampoo and grass. Scott inhaled the intoxicating smell, feeling the tingling in his stomach.

"_Dan_ \- " The boy's body shivered under his touches. "_Come on, yeah_ \- "

"_Scotty_," Dan rasps, trying to get hold of Scott's rapidly moving hand to - _stop him? or urge him to move it faster_? Scott didn't know. But the touch encouraged him to run his thumb over the already leaking tip of Dan's cock and that was it, Dan almost shrieked, he could hear that, so he did it again and kissed his cheek once more.

"_Danny_ \- "

It rolls off his tongue like an urgent appeal - _Danny, Danny, yeah, do it, Dan -_ and Dan comes like that, shuddering, his muscles tensing before going limp, and Dan feels the warmth in his hand. Not unpleasant at all, no, especially when Dan breathes heavily gainst his cheek with a quiet '_Oh God, oh God_'.

Their eyes meet - Dan's eyelids look heavy, he can barely keep his eyes open now for a while, he looks dazed and spent and Scott just wants to kiss him on the forehead with a tenderness that surprised even him and tell him to rest for a while, but as soon as he makes a move, Dan stops him. 

"Stay with me - just - stay like this - "

Scott nodded. He himself felt a little shaken - but looking in Dan's eyes and _feeling_ him assured him it's not just a dream and he won't wake up with embarrassing morning wood.

Daniel's exhausted expression lasted for mere seconds before the boy collected enough strength to smile again. "_Scotty_ \- " Words just wouldn't do justice to them today. Dan couldn't find any more of them to form any meaningful sentence but Scott wouldn't want that from him anyway. he knew exactly how the boy felt because he himself was in the same state; shocked and surprised by this all and how fast it all happened.

It didn't take him much time to realize he's never actually felt more complete as well.


End file.
